


Pigtails

by Woon



Series: A collection of Jerome Valeska stories [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Death, Death Threat, F/M, Innuendo, Non-con touching, Running Away, Violence, flirtation, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You are a bored cheerleader on the bus that the Maniax took to blow-up.





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> an older fic of mine, another of my fics (Babydoll) got pretty popular it was in a style I was experimenting with, I was asked to try that style again. I am not as happy about the flow of this one. but the requester was seemingly pleased with it so at least they were happy with it. I am very hard on myself about the things I write at times. At the time I was trying hard to please everyone who made requests at the expense of my satisfaction with my work. I worry that it shows in this. I don't know if you read this give me your thoughts on it.

       Game Day. And you didn’t care. You tried to back out of going, it was your birthday after all. Why waste it cheering for a bunch of losers, the head loser being your boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend. Apparently, it looks bad when the head cheerleader ditches her responsibilities. Even though Polly was practically in charge anyway. Miss ‘we took a vote, high-ponytails for the big game’. The look on her face when you decided on wearing high pigtails instead, totally worth it. You thought her head would explode when the other girls wanted to do pigtails as well. They didn’t because Polly would be the boss next year and you will be off to Gotham Univer–

      Interrupted thoughts. The bus wasn’t moving. There was a fuel truck from Hest Oil blocking the way. Good grief they just stopped in the middle of the road, morons. The men jumped out of the truck, they were armed and walking towards our bus. The girls and a few of the guys started screaming. You watched their approach, they looked like they were wearing straitjackets. The guy with the red hair danced around happily. He tapped on the glass part of the door with the gun he was carrying.

        Bad luck. “This is so your fault.” Polly hissed between her teeth, causing you to look at her in confusion. She was across the aisle from you, “If you had worn the high ponytail like everyone else.” Was she seriously blaming this on your pigtails, you just rolled your eyes at Polly.

        Shot. Once on the bus, Red shot the driver. The sound was deafening to the ears in such a confined area. “Afternoon, Girls,” he glanced about,” and boys.” he waved to Warren and Billy. He looked about my age. “We’re going to take a slight detour kid.” Polly, bless her heart started to protest, heaven forbid we should be late for the game. Red skipped down the aisle until he was between Polly’s seat and yours. He poked her forehead with his gun. “You aren’t too quick on the uptake are you, sweetheart?”

       “Shut up.” The words popped out of your mouth, “Just shut up Polly. Mr. Triggerfinger just shot Mr.Loft, do you honestly think he gives a shit about a stupid high school football game.” And then you had his attention. His full attention. 

         “Hello.” He did that weird thing some guys do, lick their fingers and run them over their unruly eyebrows. Ugh, why do guys do that, saliva covered eyebrows not that sexy. You had already looked away hoping he would go away, but that was wishful thinking, criminals can’t be ignored. He sat down next you as the big guy with him removed the dead bus driver. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him do that other weird thing guys seem to do a lot, the breath check, it’s never subtle. “I said hello, dollface.” You didn’t respond.

        Available. “So, are you seeing anyone?” What? He chuckled at the look on your face. The bus started moving, it was following the fuel truck. You suggested he go sit with Polly, that she’d be good for a romp. You weren’t interested. “Pfft. Too easy. Now you on the other hand,” He used his gun to inch the hem of your uniform’s skirt up, “You seem way more fun.” You pushed the gun away from your skirt. “You got a name, dollface?”

       “I like it.” Great the crazy man with a gun likes your name. You tried not to roll your eyes at him. This time he placed his hand on your knee and leaned in closer to you. “I don’t have a girl right now. Been a bit busy.” He slowly slid his hand up your leg causing goosebumps to form. “Soft skin.” He paused at the edge of your skirt, “Should I continue, (y/n).” The heat of his breath on your neck, your breathing more noticeable. “Want to be my girl?” A purr in your ear. “We can have so much fun, babydoll.”

       The bus stopped. “Well, end of the road of the kids.” He sat up in his seat and giggled. His face went serious as he turned to look at you. He leaned in hand still resting on your thigh, he gave it a squeeze. “Last chance, (y/n). The boys and I are about to do something really naughty, you can stay here with these losers. Or you can come with me, dollface.”

       Hand. You put your hand on his and his face split into a big grin. “Good girl. Just let Ol’ Jerome take care of you.” He hopped up out of his seat. Giving an exaggerated bow. “M’lady” You saw the look in Polly’s eyes. It should have made you feel guilty, but it didn’t.


End file.
